Peach Morrell
Peach Morrell is the daughter of a mortal woman, Paula Morrell and Lucifer. History Peach is Cherry Dunbar's very close and best friend. Peach and Cherry had known each other well before they got married with men and had children and still remain friends. Prior to Peach and Cherry's meeting, Peach was born in an Earth hospital after her mother fell for Lucifer's human disguise as a disabled man named Anthony. Peach was then raised in Hell after her mother believed she could change Lucifer's satanic ways and being ruler of the fiery underworld. Peach grew close with her older half-sister, Teri, who was believed to make Peach very happy most of the time and keep her aggression under control despite being deeply anti-social with other children. Teri and Peach had a pleasant life in Hell before, but Lucifer believed that Peach was keeping Paula from spending more time with him, so he decided to have her be murdered and her soul locked away to prevent troubles. This was helped by his other daughter, Staci, who wanted to be heiress of Hell despite Peach and Paula's protests. Teri then found out that Lucifer was about to murder Peach and jumped in front of the lava spike blast to take down any living soul, but since Teri jumped in front of it, she fell dead after being shot in the heart and died at the age of 14. Peach was devastated after her sister's death, and grew an obsession with death after Teri's downfall and even plotted her own funeral at the young age of seven. Teri then served as Peach and her family's guardian angel for her sake. A time after, Peach met Cherry and the two became close friends having a sisterly bond, though Peach preferred to be referred to as a 'brother' than a 'sister' because of her intense tomboy nature. Peach and Cherry later on moved into Dr. Frank-N-Furter's castle and discovered he was Cherry's biological father, while they had a father daughter bond, Peach noticed that Frank's creation/son was neglected by Frank, so Peach taught Rocky Horror how to talk and they even fall in love eventually. Peach is currently questionable if when she dies if she'll go to Heaven because she is mortal or if she'll go to Hell because her father was a demon and she is the daughter of Lucifer. Trivia * Peach mentions she's been through demon puberty and tries to control her children of their powers, such as Mercedes's crawling on the walls and AJ flying away from home. * Peach is based one of PerkyGoth14's best friends who inspired her to write more adventure stories with dark elements. * Peach is a big Simpsons fan and combines Homer's favorite treats of Duff beer and donuts, and calls someone an idiot by calling them a 'duffnut', though when Cherry is used in the term, it's a term of endearment. * The real-life counterpart of Peach hating her demon father is her hating her actual father who has almost no sympathy for certain people, though she misses him at times * Peach's name is derived from a nickname and the last name she prefers. * Her daughter's name, Mercedes is derived from one of her middle names. * It's a joke that Peach is a big KISS fan and her youngest son's first name is Peter and his middle name is Criss, after the KISS drummer. Write the second section of your page here. Gallery Sisters base by superrawrz-d3lirva.png|Peach and Teri bonding base_28_i_dont_want_to_be_mean_by_peach110-d5znnos.png|Peach running away from Heaven and facing Staci bleedman_base_2_by_dimegod217-d5ub4hn.png|a young Peach meets Cujo base_23_by_hananeko123-d5i4nsn.png|Peach's afterlife judgement bleedman_base_25_by_bloody_bases-d5ncr2y.png|a younger, innocent Peach Morrell base_138_by_darkdeath6136-d4ol4fd.png|Peach against Lucifer and Staci Category:Demons Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters Category:Wives Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Godmothers